God
A God is an ascended form of Human. Gods are extremely powerful and are immortal. However, they are not "true" Gods per se; in other words - they are not perfect. This is due to the fact that Gods have descended from Humans and thus carry all their weaknesses as well. There is, however, a very steep difference when it comes to emotions; emotions affect Gods more heavily - even taking a toll on their physical bodies as well. Story Features Powers The first and foremost feature that the Gods possess are their powers. These powers differ from the ones possessed by the Deities in terms of magnitude, effect and drawback. While all powers possessed by the Deities feature some sort of danger, the ones possessed by the Gods have this drawback reduced to a minimum. This, however, does not apply if a God lends its power to a Deity or a Mortal. In those cases, a vicious drawback can be witnessed. The magnitude of their powers is also vastly superior to those of deities - surpassing them in every regard. Not to mention that their effects can be many times more powerful than that of deities. All in all - power-wise - Gods are without peer; in all aspects their powers are superior to both the powers of Deities and magic. Immortality Gods have achieved a "perfect" immortality. Unlike Deities, they are completely unaffected by effects of age. Not to mention, that they do not require food or drink to survive. They can, however, consume them - but that is merely for enjoyment or a psychological addiction. While they do not need food or drink, that does not mean that they do not affect them; poison can be a very effective tool of killing them in that regard. It is also worth mentioning, that Gods possess a quicker regeneration than that of others. They can heal wounds two, maybe three times as fast. This does not mean that they are invulnerable, however. Emotions Gods' emotions are very powerful. So powerful, in fact, that if a God or a Goddess is exposed to a prolonged negative emotion, it will take its permanent toll on the body. Such emotional wounds do not regenerate, thus negative emotions are extremely dangerous. In such cases, emotions are tethered to the actions that provoked them. For example, a God refusing to "see" the truth will most likely experience unease and fear. And because of that, it is likely that over time, the God will lose its eyesight. On the upside of this, emotions can be utilized for other purposes. Due to them being so powerful, they can mentally affect Mortals and Deities as well. This can be used to spread happiness, to establish control and order and to achieve other goals. Emotions for a God are a very powerful weapon, but also a very dangerous poison. Reincarnation Dying during a Great Eclipse will send a God's soul directly into the Astral Realm, meaning that the reincarnation cycle is destroyed for that specific soul. However, if a God or a Goddess dies before or after the eclipse, it will instead reincarnate into a Deity, retaining only similar powers (now with severe drawbacks) and hidden memories. Immortality, strength of emotions and such are all lost upon death. This means, that a God's status as such lasts only one lifetime. However, thanks to immortality, that lifetime can last thousands upon thousands of years, if not more. Known Gods and Goddesses The First God The Fifteen The New Gods